


Another World Outside

by tunalips



Series: KJ/Griefers 'verse [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Professional Griefers (Music Video)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunalips/pseuds/tunalips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight had been over for a while but the crowd still pressed close, no undercurrent of motion indicating a general will to leave.  Static managed to catch the eye of a pretty girl with teal hair and the flash of returned interest made her shift closer and wrap an arm around the slim waist.  She pressed her lips to the girl’s ear and spoke loud enough to hear over the noise of the crowd.</p>
<p>“Hey shinybaby, you wanna find someplace quieter?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another World Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, self-indulgent OC fic. Meet Static Snow, the one who launched this whole mess of a storyline. This is the first you'll see of her, but she's going to make plenty more appearances over the course of this series. Enjoy!

Static’s flushed, eyes darting from face to face in the crowd. She’d decided to stop by the fights tonight, just on a whim. Intel’d got around that G3rard was back after having to rebuild his destroyed Mausbot and recover from the incident, and that’d seemed like a good enough reason for Static to come back too. This had been her starting scene, she’d been one of the screaming citykiddies all desperate to fuck any of the fighters, to fuck anyone, honestly. She’s past that now, moved from groupie to runner to grifter to killjoy, but it doesn’t hurt to get back to your roots. Or, it can, but it won’t hurt you if you’re careful about it.

The fight went well, G3rard beating his opponent handily by exploiting the overconfidence she’d displayed and flipping her Mausbot almost out of the arena. Static smiled, a win will be good for him, though now there’s the risk of his over-inflated ego. She’d have to nip that in the bud when she checked up on him later. They’d fucked for a while and both moved on, but they were as close to “friends” as a killjoy and a griefer could be. If they sometimes hooked up, well, no one was stupid enough to call them on it.

That would be later, though. Static had more than enough time to pick up an appetizer, and the crowd of kiddies had so many to offer. Wannabes from Bat City loved the fights, they loved feeling like they were sticking it to the man, though the arena and fights and even some of the dealing in the crowd were all BLind-sanctioned. Anonymous sex just added to their cheap thrills, and Static had no qualms about exploiting that.

She kept scanning the faces. They were cleaner than she was used to out in the Zones, their hair temp-dyed and the darkness on their skin makeup, not dirt. The atmosphere at the arenas was darker, with more violence lurking just under the surface than was found at gigs and Fuck You houses. Here, riots were far more common, with any event enough to spark the powder-keg that was the crowd. It would be safe enough for tonight, though. G3rard’s win would be satisfying enough to keep the citykiddies from lighting any structures on fire.

The fight had been over for a while but the crowd still pressed close, no undercurrent of motion indicating a general will to leave. Static managed to catch the eye of a pretty girl with teal hair and the flash of returned interest made her shift closer and wrap an arm around the slim waist. She pressed her lips to the girl’s ear and spoke loud enough to hear over the noise of the crowd.

“Hey shinybaby, you wanna find someplace quieter?”

The girl nodded, pointed to her chest and yelled “Briana!” Static just smirked, hand wrapping around the girl’s wrist as she led the way to one of the hidey holes she knew G3rard kept furnished for his own hook ups. Static knew about them from personal experience. Sometimes (okay, most of the time) G3rard! acted like the rock star he was, and he had a habit of picking up some pretty piece from the crowd after his fights. They were usually so star-struck that they’d be willing to do anything, worshiping the ground G3rard walked on. Static might not have quite that level of power, but she was convincing enough. She’d gotten the access key and the promise that she was welcome to use the rooms anytime before they’d quit fucking on a regular basis and she’d moved out into the desert zones.

Static punched in the passcode quickly and made her way inside before pushing Briana up against the door and kissing her while her hands moved under the cut-off tank top the girl was wearing. 

She couldn’t stop making mental comparisons between the arena and the zones. Everything was gritty out in the zones, sand and dirt and day-old sweat. Static’d gotten used to the slight grime she felt whenever she touched someone, even when they fucked. It didn’t bother her anymore. But here, with the arenas so close to Bat City and most of the people there residents of the same, everything was cleaner. The crowd smelled of fresh sweat and as Static pulled Briana’s head back to bite at her neck, she even caught the scent of some perfume. That’d never have been the case in the zones. No one was stupid enough to spend their precious c’s on something so petty as smelling good.

Static stopped herself from growling over the perceived waste by turning Briana and tossing her lightly onto the bed taking up one side of the small room. Clean sheets: another novelty she hadn’t had access to in a long time. She planned to make the most of them.

Briana pulled her shirt up and off while Static lowered herself and lifted the hem of the frilly black skirt that made valiant effort to cover her ass. It was barely out of the way before she ducked down and lapped at the wetness she found. One hand grabbed at Briana’s waist to keep her from bucking up while the fingers of Static’s other hand pressed into Briana’s folds.

Static fucking loved the feeling of someone falling apart under her hands. Briana was gasping and moaning on the sheets and when she twisted her hands into the killjoy’s hair and pulled, Static moaned and pressed her face harder against her, tongue moving faster and fingers thrusting deeper. It didn’t take her much longer to get Briana off, hearing the girl gasp and feeling her body tense up before she relaxed back into the comforter with a sigh.

Static stood up and through some magic was out of her skin tight pants a moment later. Briana made a move to sit up and reach for her, but she pushed her back and moved so she was on the bed, knees to either side of Briana’s head. When the younger girl set to work, Static couldn’t hold back her moan. It’s been awhile since she’d had this, all her killjoy fucks were on a run for Dr. D and she hadn’t been picked to go with them.

The fingers of one hand found her clit while the other reached back to tug on Briana’s nipples. The girl scratched tentatively at Static’s hips and thighs while she worked her tongue, and when Static shuddered and arched her back further, she dug in and tore at the skin.

That was what did it, and Static shuddered through her orgasm, then fell forward and rolled to lay beside Briana. The noise from outside wouldn’t let her sleep, though, all thumping bass lines and shouts from the crowd. Static groaned and stood, pulling on her pants and kissing Briana again.

“Thanks prettybaby,” she murmured, pulling away, but Briana held on.

“I don’t even know your name.”

The killjoy grinned. “I’m Static Snow, sweetheart. Maybe I’ll see you around.” She broke away and tugged her shirt back over her head, then ran a hand through her messy fire-colored hair.

A moment later she was out the door and back in the crowd. Static looked around to orient herself before setting off toward the tower where G3rard’s after party would already be in full swing.


End file.
